<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10 choses à éviter avec Eustass Kid by Eatares8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944158">10 choses à éviter avec Eustass Kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8'>Eatares8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Petites fics en francais [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, List of things, Things to not do</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Posté sur Wattpad que j'abandonne de plus en plus. Donc reposté ici ;) Trois autres textes suivront rapidement dans le même genre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid &amp; Killer, Eustass Kid &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Petites fics en francais [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794325</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>10 choses à éviter avec Eustass Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Parmi les tout premiers petits textes que je pu écrire. Date donc d'il y a plus de trois ans, et n'est pas forcément développé au mieux. Comme dit dans le sommaire, j'avais publié ça sur Wattpad avec trois autres petits textes que je vais également transférer ici maintenant que j'utilise de moins en moins l'autre plateforme.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <b>10 choses à éviter avec Eustass Kidd</b>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>1)- Lui demander si son nom de famille veut dire qu'il est encore un enfant dans l'âme ...</p><p>2)- ... et sous-entendre par la suite que comme il est un enfant, il n'est pas un vrai pirate, mais juste un gamin en train d'y jouer !</p><p>3)- Dire à son équipage que si il porte un pantalon jaune tacheté de marron, c'est parce qu'il essaye de surmonter sa phobie des girafes</p><p>4)- Comme il vient de South Blue, lui demander s'il cache un accent ...</p><p>5)- Lui rapeller -devant Trafalgar Law- que sa première prime était plus faible que celle de Chopper, soit 25 berrys ...</p><p>6)- ... et que cette prime était due au vol de l'antique paire de lunettes à souder qu'il n'enlève jamais !</p><p>7)- L'arrêter en plein milieu d'un joyeux massacre, le prendre par l'oreille et lui dire d'une voix déçue : <em><b>Mon chéri, qu'ai-je raté dans mon éducation ? Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était très vilain de faire bobo aux plus faibles que soi ...</b></em><br/>
P<span class="u">-S</span> : Fuyez le plus loin que vous pouvez, cachez-vous dans un enclos à girafes, et espérez qu'il n'osera pas vous y chercher !</p><p>8)- Agiter un grand drap rouge sous son nez, juste pour vérifier qu'il n'ait pas des gênes de taureau au vu de son caractère fonçeur (et de porc-épic si on regarde la coupe de cheveux ...)</p><p>9)- Lui dire enfin que le père noël n'existe pas ! C'est qu'il y croit encore le pauvre ...</p><p>10)- Ne jamais, au grand jamais, jamais de jamais lui exposer/dire/sous-entendre que Trafalgar Law est meilleur que lui, dans quelque domaine que ce soit car vous vous exposeriez à des risques terribles, du genre ... LA MORT !!! (la torture est également envisageable, dans chacun des cas de ce top 10 !).</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>